La belleza esta en el interior, no solo en el exte
by Sainza
Summary: Bella, una muchacha de aparatos dentales, gafas y trnzas, siempre se sintio como un patio feo, siempre se burlaron de ella, pero llega a forks se enamora y hace amigos, hasta que jessica se mete en medio...pero 2 años despues bella vuelve, muy cambiada
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio. Espero su opinion para ver si quieren que la siga o no.

Gracias.

**Prologo**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. Mis padres, Reneé y Charlie se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 1 año, desde entonces vivi en Phoenix con mi madre. Toda mi vida me sentí como un patito feo, de pequeña me fascinaba esa historia, porque yo me sentía como el patito. Siempre tuve gafas y aparatos en los dientes, solía llevar mi pelo trenzado, en la escuela solían burlarse de mi, nunca tuve amigas de verdad, hasta que a los 15 años convencí a mi madre para que me enviara a Forks con mi padre. Hay conocí gente fabulosa, en la escuela había 2 grupos que no se llevaban bien, Los sexys y los sencillos. Así se empezaron a llamar desde que en clase de baile y canto vieron que no había manera de que trabajaran juntos y les dejaron dividirse en 2 grupos, algunos de los sexys si que se llevaban bien con los sencillos, de echo se habían decantado por un grupo y otro dependiendo de varios factores, por ejemplo, Seth, que era hermano de Leah, aunque algunos de sus mejores amigos estaban en los sencillos el opto por seguir a su hermana. La capitanía de los sexys era Jessica, una muchacha rubia preciosa, cantaba fabulosamente sabia moverse, pero le encantaba ser mandona, meterse con los que ella decía ser inferiores y hacer de niña buena delante de quien le convenía.

El día que llegue a la escuela estaban haciendo los grupos y a mi me aceptaron los sencillos. Entre ellos hice grandes amigos. Al principio me ocultaba entre todos para no cantar en publico, tenia miedo escénico me quedaba en blanco. En poco tiempo Alice, Rose y Angi se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas, siempre estábamos juntas, a veces se nos juntaban Jasper, que era el hermano de Rose, Emmett y Edward, los hermanos de Alice, y Jake, el primo de Angi. Jasper y Edward pertenecían a nuestro grupo de baile, y eso que Edward estaba loquito por Jessica, pero en el momento de hacer los grupos se decidió por su hermana. En cambio Jake y Emmett estaban con Jessica, Jake porque en secreto estaba enamorado de Leah y Emmett porque con Rose solían pelear demasiado. Todos eran encantadores conmigo, me aceptaban tal y como era, pero yo era demasiado soñadora, y me gustaba soñar con que Edward algún día se enamoraría de mi.

Ese año fue el mejor de toda mi vida, eso que Jessica y su sequito no dejaban de meterse conmigo, pero por fin había echo amigos de verdad y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme pisotear por Jessica.

Pero que equivocada estaba.

Un día Edward vino feliz a contarme que por fin era novio de Jessica, me sentí morir pero lo acepte, total, nunca le diría que o lo amaba.

Ese mismo día mis amigas me descubrieron cantando y me quisieron convencer de que fuera la cantante principal del grupo, yo les explique mi problemilla, entonces a Alice se le ocurrió algo, en las competencias y festivales me escondería a un costado del escenario y cantaría, aunque la gente pensaría que era Rose la que cantaba, haría play back, a regañadientes acepte, porque sabia lo mucho que mis amigas deseaban ganar a las Sexys. Todo iba bien. Pero al pasar el tiempo Jessica me descubrió y me chantajeo, tuve que dejar la escuela e irme de Forks, volví con mi madre y mi mundo se vino abajo.

De eso ya paso 2 años y me dirijo con mi madre de vuelta a Forks, a raíz de que yo me fui de Forks mi padre empezó a venir mas a menudo a verme, y hace poco mas de 5 meses mis padres han vuelto, y mi madre y yo hemos decidido irnos a vivir a Forks con Charlie, además, que mi madre consiguió un local a buen precio a las afueras y lo va a convertir en un Pub. Siempre soñó con tener su Pub propio y poner el estilo de música que a ella le gustase. Y yo volveré a ver a todos, no sabia como me iban a recibir las muchachas, me había ido sin dar explicaciones, no sabia si me volverían a aceptar. No voy a negar que tengo ganas de verlas, y as de ver la cara de Jessica cuando me vea, porque ya no soy la niña que era hace 2 años. Ya no tenia aparatos ni gafas, ya no vestía como una nenita, y ya no me trenzaba el pelo. Ahora se podía decir que era algo guapa, de echo algunos chicos se giraban a verme cuando pasaba, y aunque eso no me gustaba, me halagaba. Me había costado adaptarme a mi nuevo aspecto, pero ahora estaba feliz conmigo misma, el patito feo había desaparecido y en su lugar había un bello cisne. Que se preparara Jessica porque esta vez si que no me iba a dejar pisotear, me iba a enfrentar a ella e iba a ganar.


	2. Reencuentro

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio. Gracias.

Gracias por los comentarios, en serio se los agradezco.

**1. Reencuentro**

Al día siguiente de llegar a Forks me dirigí hacia el instituto en el coche que me habían regalado mis padres en mi cumpleaños numero 17. Cuando llegue el aparcamiento aun estaba vacío, aparque y me dirigí al despacho del director. Aunque mi padre ya había arreglado todo para que me volvieran a aceptar en el instituto, yo necesitaba hablar con el director Harbertt, el se había portado muy bien conmigo, y necesitaba darle algún tipo de explicación por haber dejado la escuela de un día para otro.

Después de una pequeña charla con el director me dirigí a la secretaria a por mis horarios y luego al aparcamiento a por los libros que necesitaría para este día. El director se había portado bien, las clases ya habían empezado hace 2 semanas y el me permitió empezar igual el curso.

Estaba cogiendo mis libros cuando vi venir un coche color rosa y enseguida reconocí a Jessica dentro de el. Hice como que no la vi, cogi mis gafas de sol, puesto que por un milagro era un día soleado en Forks, me las puse, coji mis libros y entre al instituto, coji el mismo casillero que había tenido de la otra vez. Acomode los libros sintiendo que el pasillo empezaba a llenarse de gente. Note como alguien abría el casillero de mi izquierda y sentí la voz de Jessica hablarle a la persona que estaba a mi izquierda.

- Enana, estas lista para perder en la competencia de baile de esta tarde,…

- Pasa de mi Stanley..

- Oh¡la enana se digna a hablarme…que asco..-bufo…

- Mira Stanley, puede que seas la hija del alcalde del pueblo, puede que tengas a un sequito de descerebradas a tu espaldas, pero aun asi…me das pena..-sonrío Alice.

- ¿pena? Pena me das tu a mi que los chicos solo se acercan a ti por lastima…seguro que Jasper esta contigo por lastima, porque eres demasiado poco cosa para que alguien se fije realmente en ti.

- ¿Poco cosa? Jajá -me rei…no pude evitar meterme en la riña, Alice seguía siendo una de mis mejores amigas.-tu si que eres poco cosa Jessica.-susurre sin mirarla aun.

- Y tu quien eres para hablarme así? Debes de ser la nueva…pero no me conoces..

- No te conozco…-reí por lo bajo-seguro? Porque yo creo que si…se muchas cosas tuyas…cosas que dudo que alguien mas sepa….

- No inventes mocosa..-chillo Jessica nerviosa, yo aun no me giraba.

- Seguro que invento? Mm , creo que no…alguna vez le llegaste a decir a Edward que sabias quien era la del disfraz de Cleopatra? Les dijiste a todos de tu faceta de chantajear a la gente para salirte con la tuya?…mmm…yo creo que no..-reí en voz alta. Sabia que había gente a nuestro alrededor y que todos estaban en silencio.-¿estas segura que no te conozco?-dije girándome con las gafas de sol puestas y yéndome por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, necesitaba tomarme un café antes de la clase de Canto y baile. En la cafetería no había nadie mas que un par de maestros, vi al señor Burton, el profesor de baile y canto y me acerque para intentar que me pusiera al día..cuando el se dirigía para el salón de actos, que era donde dábamos las clases de baile y canto, le dije que si me podía hacer un gran favor para darles una sorpresa a mis amigos.

**Pov Edward.**

Ya me encontraba en el salón de actos cuando mis compañeros empezaron a llega y vi a Jessica entrar echa una furia.

- Y a esta que le pasa?-le pregunte a mi hermana que se sentaba junto a mi.

- Que la nueva la puso en su lugar,-río.

- Una nueva puso en su lugar a la gran Jessica Stanley?-reí en voz alta. Mi hermana asintió.-entonces tienes que presentarme a la muchacha para felicitarla.

- Realmente no la conocí, fue algo raro,-dijo viéndome en lo que nuestros amigos se acercaban para escucharla- estaba en mi casillero cuando Jessica para no variar se quiso meter conmigo, empezó a decir lo de siempre, que si soy enana, que si jazz esta conmigo por lastima, blablabla..

- No le hagas caso,-la interrumpió Jazz abrazándola-sabes que esta celos de que nadie la ame como te amo yo.

- Lo se,-sonrío mi hermana..bueno..a lo que hiba…en un momento le dije a Jessica que solo me daba pena, y ella dijo que la que le daba pena era yo y me llamo poco cosa, entonces la muchacha que ocupaba el casillero que pertenecía a bella antiguamente le pregunto Poco cosa?y se río de ella sin siquiera mirarla, tu si que eres poco poca Jessica..le dijo..

- Conocía a Jessica?-pregunto Angi.

- Según Jessica no, pero entonces la muchacha le pregunto si estaba segura, que ella sabia muchas cosas de Jessica, Jessica le dijo que no inventara, y la muchacha solo dijo, ¿seguro que invento? Alguna vez le llegaste a decir a Edward que sabias quien era la del disfraz de Cleopatra? Les dijiste a todos de tu faceta de chantajear a la gente para salirte con la tuya, yo creo que no. Y le volvió a preguntar si estaba segura de que no la conocía, se giro y se fue.

- Y no le viste la cara?-pregunto Jake.

- Pues no mucho, llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras, pero su voz se me hacia algo familiar, nose de que..

- Y como podía saber lo de Cleopatra? Además ..acaso Jessica sabe quien era Cleopatra? Porque a mi nunca me lo dijo.

Todos permanecieron callados mirándose unos a otros, cuando iba a preguntar el Señor Burton entro y la clase comenzó.

- Bien muchachos,-sonrío subiendo al escenario-antes de que comience la pequeña competencia que preparamos para hoy, os tengo una actuación muy especial preparada,-las luces se apagaron…-con todos vosotros Cleopatra..-grito haciéndose a un lado del escenario mientras que salía una muchacha vestida de Cleopatra. Por la canción que cantaba y los movimientos supe que era la misma de hacia 2 años, a mi lado escuche a mis amigos susurrar, pero yo no les atendía, yo estaba boquiabierto mirando a mi Cleopatra, hacia 2 años en la fiesta de disfraces me había fascinado su voz, y ahora mismo me seguía fascinando. Siempre quise saber quien era, pero nunca conseguí averiguarlo, no estaba enamorado de ella ni mucho menos, ni siquiera sabia como era..pero su voz y su canción era como si me llamaran, y la manera en la que su mirada me hipnotizaba, su mirada…siempre me pareció que conocía esa mirada, pero a quien pertenecía?…en ese momento la canción termino y muchos aplaudieron, sobre todos mis amigos..no se porque pero mi hermana y el resto de nuestros amigos cercanos se levantaron y corrieron al escenario a abrazar a la muchacha, Jessica bufaba en alto dos filas mas delante de mi…acaso..¿todos sabían quien era ella?

El profesor le susurro algo y los muchachos se pusieron a los lados de ella, la muchacha miro a los que seguíamos sentados, su mirada se paro en mi, lentamente te saco la masca y la peluca…esperen..esa es Bella? Pero no puede ser..Bella tenia aparatos, siempre llevaba el pelo trenzado y usaba Gafas….pero…si…no había duda, la reconocería en cualquier sitio, no pude evitar levantarme y acercarme al escenario sonriendo tontamente, mi bella había vuelto.

- Bella?-le pregunte acercándome a ella, ella solo sonrío asintió, no pude evitar abrazarla y alzarla, ella me correspondió el abrazo,-no sabes cuanto te extrañe,-le dije feliz de estrecharla en mis brazos, ella había sido mi mejor amiga, siempre estaba para escucharme, lo que no sabia esque unos días antes de irse había dejado a Jessica porque me había dado cuenta que quería a bella, pero nunca pude decírselo porque ella se había ido.

- Yo también te extrañe Edward,-sonrío dándome un beso en la mejilla, por muy cambiada que estuviera seguía siendo mi bella, mi gran amiga.

Pov. Bella

Mi corazón había latido a mil por hora al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Edward, lo había extrañado tanto, había extrañado a todos mis amigos. No puede evitar reírme al ver la cara de Jessica cuando se dio cuenta que yo era la nueva. Con mis amigas me senté en una silla entre Edward y Alice, todos me hacían preguntas, pero les dije que ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar, que ahora era hora de clase.

Vi atentamente la competencia de baile, y como siempre, según el profesor el grupo mas preparado era el de Jessica, pero claro que era así, Jessica y compañía habían cambiado las canciones y los bailes, mis amigos seguían con los mismos de siempre, iba a tener que hablar con todos y empezar a darles ideas, además que yo volvería a formar parte del grupo y tenia buenas ideas y buenas canciones para mejorar.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, ponerme al día con mis amigos, por fin me sentía en casa de vuelta, y nada ni nadie conseguiría que me volviera a alejar de lo que quería.

**Creo que no me quedo mal, no?ustedes que opinan?dejenme sus opiniones, ya sean malas o buenas, todas seran bienvenidas..Gracias**


	3. Enterate, ya no soy la niña que era hace

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio. Gracias.

Gracias por los comentarios, en serio se los agradezco.

**2. Enterate, ya no soy la niña de hace 2 años**

Durante mi primera semana en Forks me puse al dia con mis amigos, pasamos ratos juntos, ayudamos a mi madre con la decoración del Pub. Lo que mas me gustaba es que volvia a tener las charlas con Edward. Parecia como si nunca me hubierha ido, y eso me gustaba.

Me entere que Edward ya no estaba con Jessica, pero no quise saber nada del tema, no queria enterarme si la habia dejado por otra o algo, ya que en nuestras conversaciones me parecio entender que asi era. Pero no quise preguntar nada al respecto.

Con el grupo hibamos bien, les di mis ideas, les mostre nuevas canciones y nuevos bailes, y fueron bien recibidos, desde el principio ensayamos las nuevas coreografias, hacendoles cambios a algunas, otras dejandolas como estaban.

En esta semana Jessica ni se me habia hacercado, y eso se me hacia raro, debia de andar con cuidado, seguro que algo planeaba.

- Bella,-me llamo Alice el viernes estando en la cafeteria-tenemos que andar con cuidado, Rose escucho a Leah decirle a Jessica que ya tenia todo listo para umillarte el lunes, que es cuando tenemos la nueva conpetencia en clase.

- Gracias por avisarme Alice, pero no te preocupes, ya me imaginaba que algo planearia en mi contra y la tengo vigilada,-sonrei viendo llegar a Edward.

- Tenias razon Bella, algo planea Jessica, pero aun no se lo que es, como me pediste la estuve vigilando, anda mucho a los cuchicheos con Leah y Lauren.-dijo Edward.

- Ahora jugais a los espias?-sonrio Alice.

- Si quieres unirte,-sonrei yo.

- Sabeis que me encanta,-sonrio Alice-se me ocurren un par de cosas para espiarla sin tener que seguirla.

Con ayuda de alice y Jasper conseguimos unos pequeños micros, nos costo un poco pero finalmente conseguimos ponerlos en los telefonos de Leah y de Jessica, de ello se ocuparon Ben y Emmett.

El domingo nos encontrabamos en casa de Alice charlando, teniamos una pequeña radio alado por la que escuchabamos a Jessica cada vez que hablaba por teléfono.

- Callar,-dijo Rose subiendole el volumen a la radio.

- Entonces ya esta todo listo?-le preguntaba jessica a alguien.

- Si preciosa,-reconocimos la voz de Mike Newton.- mañana esperame en el aparcamiento y te doy el activador, ya deje todo listo, simplemente cuando Bella este en el centro del escenario le das al boton, y a los 20 segundos le caera encima un cubo con pintura azul. Nos reiremos de lo lindo.

- Gracias mike,-dijo Jessica colgando el teléfono.

- Ahora que sabemos lo que planea Jessica, yo se lo que haremos,-sonrio Angi.

El lunes pasaba tranquilamente, cuando fue hora de la clase de canto y baile le dijimos al profesor que necesitabamos unos minutos para prepararnos, porque habiamos cambiado un poco la coreografia.

Nos metimos al vestuario sacamos lo necesario, todos nos pondriamos pelucas del mismo color que nuestro pelo. Y nos pusimos unos petos algo viejos.

Cuando subimos al escenario, estaban bajando los del grupo de los Sexys, Jessica me sonrio cinicamente al pasar junto a mi.

Nos preparamos, Todos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, la música empezo a sonar.

Edward fue el primero en ponerse a cantar..

Si tienes miedo a equivocarte

Ya estas equivocado

Si tienes miedo a perder

Ya estas perdido

Si tienes miedo a vivir

Ya estas vencido

Si tienes miedo a sentir

Esque no has elegido

Cuando aun no habia terminado la parte de Edward vi la señal de Emmet y me dirigi corriendo a un costado del escenario, volvi con un bote de pintura azul y se la tire a Edward encima, me tocaba cantar a mi cuando cayo el bote del techo.

Un paso, ya es el camino

Un paso, hacia tu destino

Un paso te abre la puerta

Y sueña tu alma despierte

Tu alma despierta

No pude evitar mirar a Jessica, que estaba boquiabierta, nosotros simplemente seguimos cantanto y bailando tirandonos pintura unos a otros.

(Todos)

Vivir a pleno

Vivir sin miedo

Vivir el instante

Y siempre animarse

(X2)

En ese momento Jazz se adelanto del grupo y canto solo.

Si tienes miedo a caminar

Yo te dare mi mano

Aveces hay que empezar acompañado

El paso que seguira sera señal de muchos

Y tu luz brillara, llama que yo te escucho

Alice se le acerco y lo embadurno un poco con pintura riendose y cantando ella.

Un paso, ya es el camino

Un paso, hacia tu destino

Un paso te abre la puerta

Y sueña tu alma despierta

Tu alma despierta

Dejamos todos los botes cantamos todos a un tiempo.

Vivir a pleno

Vivir sin miedo

Vivir el instante

Y siempre animarse

(X7)

Todos se levantaron aplaudiendo menos Jessica que salio del salon de actos echa una furia, yo la segui.

- Jessica,-la llame.

- Que quieres Swan,-bufo ella girandose,-yo le vacie encima un bote de pintura negra.

- Esto es para que te enteres que no soy la niña que era hace 2 años.-le dije girandome y encontrandome a mis amigos riendose y detrás de ellos el resto de nuestros compañeros.

- Esa estuvo buena bella,-sonrio Emmett abrazandome.

- Emmett,-chillo Jessica-no tendrias que llevarte tan bien con el enemigo.

- No son mis enemigos Jessica, además, renuncio a estar en tu grupo, sino me dejan unirme al grupo de mis amigos prefiero no estar en ningun grupo, no me gusta estar con una persona que solo piensa en burlarse de mis amigas, te gusto el espectaculo de pintura? Yo les consegui la pintura,-sonrio orgullosos.

Jessica Chillo y se fue echa una furia. Ahora, si fuera una persona normal tendria que aceptar que nos soy la misma de antes, pero con Jessica, ¿Quién sabe?

**Espero que os guste como me quedo el capitulo, creo que a se pone algo interesante no?**


	4. Anónimos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio.

**3. Anónimos**

Los días pasaban y cada día estaba mas feliz de haber vuelto, Edward no se separaba de mi, era como si quisiera asegurarse de que no volvería a irme, un día Alice me comento que Edward estaba loquito por mis huesos, pero yo no lo acepte, Edward era demasiado perfecto como para fijarse en mi.

**Pov. Edward.**

Cada día me moría de ganas por decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella, pero,¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo?¿y si luego ya nada era igual?, prefería tenerla como amiga que no tenerla, por lo menos podía estar con ella todos los días.

En los ensayos del grupo nos reíamos mucho, Jake y Emmett convencieron al profesor para que los dejaran unirse a nuestro grupo, Jake había decidido que por mucho que fuera novio de Leah no podía estar con alguien como Jessica en un mismo grupo, al principio Leah le dejo de hablar, pero el le aclaro que aunque estuvieran en diferentes grupos el la iba a seguir queriendo, asíque se arreglaron y volvieron. Leah no era mala muchacha, solo que se dejaba manipular mucho por Jessica, se creía todo lo que Jessica le decía, pero en el fondo no era mala muchacha.

- Pasa algo?-le pregunte a Bella sentándome junto a ella en clase de biología, tenia mala cara.

- No, porque crees que podría pasar algo?

- Tienes mala cara,-le respondí.

- Tranquilo, esque anoche me desvele,-sonrío, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

**Pov. Bella**

Un anónimo, el día anterior me había llegado un anónimo a mi taquillero por eso me había desvelado, pero estaba claro que no se lo podía decir a Edward para no preocuparlo. En la escuela..¿Quién me mandaría un anónimo diciéndome que me tenia vigilada, que fuera una buena niña? No entendía nada, seria Jessica? Abia estado toda la noche escuchando las grabaciones de las ultimas llamadas de Jessica, y en ninguna daba a entender que tuviera algo que ver con el anónimo. No creo que fuera Jessica ella era de amenazar de frente no anónimamente….¿pero entonces quien?

- Bella,-sonrío Emmett- ya me ocupe de hacer desaparecer los micros, ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de que los encuentren y nos denuncien o algo.

- Gracias Emmett, oye, antes vi a Rose, me dijo que te esperaba en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo que tenéis pendiente de literatura.

- Es cierto, me voy corriendo,-sonrío yéndose.

No se porque pero me daba la sensación de que entre estos 2 había algo y no nos lo decían, pero bueno, si así era a nos lo dirían cuando estuvieran preparados.

El resto de días pasaron tranquilos, ensayaba con los muchachos, estudiábamos juntos, salíamos de paseo, incluso el fin de semana fuimos a la apertura del Pub de mi madre y lo pasamos muy bien. Todo volvía a estar de maravilla, pero no todo es para siempre, el domingo me encontré un anónimo encima de mi cama. Esta vez si que me asuste, ¿quien había estado en mi dormitorio? Y además el anónimo solo decía que no podría escapar de el, pero ¿Quién era el?

El lunes como siempre llegue de las primeras, iba ten metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije y choque con Jessica.

- A ti te esperaba estúpida,-me chillo al verme-acompáñame,-dijo agarrandome del brazo y llevándome hacia el bosque que rodeaba el colegio.

- Pero que crees que haces Jessica?-le pregunte soltándome y negándome a caminar.

- Quiero que arreglemos esto de una vez, tu y o solas..

- Esta bien,-bufe-vamos.

La seguí caminando un rato através del bosque, en un momento ella paro, parecía que buscaba a alguien, de repente note que alguien me agarraba de la cintura, me gire asustada.

- Tu..-chille nerviosa, esto no me podía estar pasando.

- Hola preciosa, -sonrío Josh, un muchacho con el que había estado hace casi un año pero que lo deje porque seguía estando enamorada de Edward.- me echaste de menos?

- Que haces aquí Josh?

- Vine a buscar lo que es mio, creías que podías dejarme tan fácilmente? No vine antes para tener todo bien preparado que no nos encontraran, asíque ahora te vienes conmigo.

- Espera,-chillo Jessica- como que te la llevas? Tu solo dijiste que eras su novio y que querías darle una sorpresa, por eso te ayude, porque si volvías a su vida se alejaría de Edward y el volvería a ser mio.

- Te mentí,-sonrío Josh tapándome la boca con un pañuelo, al momento todo se volvió negro….

**¿Qué tal? Espero os gustara este nuevo capitulo, gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos pronto. Aviso que si alguna vez tardo un poquillo en subir capítulos es porque estoy trabajando y llego demasiado agotada a casa, espero que me puedan comprender.**


	5. Un secuestro te abre los ojos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio.

**4. Un secuestro te abre los ojos**

Me sentía mareada, abrí los ojos pero no reconocí el lugar en el que estaba, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, escuche un sollozo cerca mia y me levante de golpe, provocando que me doliera la cabeza.

- Bella? OH bella, estas bien?-escuche la voz de Jessica.

- Jessica?¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte algo atontada.

- No lo se, ese loco me durmió al igual que a ti, desperté hace un momento,-susurro algo alterada, yo me acerque a ella, la localice apoyada en una pared.

- Te encuentras bien?-le pregunte poniéndome a su altura.

- Siento tanto todo,-susurro sollozando-yo no sabia lo que te pensaba hacer, yo pensé que solo quería darte una sorpresa, así te centrarías en el y Edward quedaría para mi,-susurro-me arrepiento tanto.

- Tranquila,-la abrace consolándola-aunque tu no lo hubieras ayudado me buscaría igual, tu solo se lo pusiste mas fácil, pero no es tu culpa, te mintió para llegar a mi. Pero dime una cosa, tan enamorada estas de Edward que te fastidia que sea mi amigo?

- No es que este enamorada,-bufo-ni siquiera se lo que es el amor realmente, esque..nose..no me gusto que me dejara por ti.

-¿Por mi?-le pregunte asombrada.

- Acaso no te has dado cuenta? El esta enamorado de ti..no se..yo me hice su novia porque siempre fue muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo..pero cuando hace 2 años te chantajee y te fuiste, se empezó a alejar de mi poco a poco, al principio no le di importancia, pero un día le dije que me dijera la verdad, que necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, simplemente me dijo que veía como trataba a la gente y no le gustaba, que yo no era como el pensaba, que tendría que tener mas humanidad y ser mas agradable con los demás, que si no te hubieras ido podría haber aprendido mucho de ti.

- Eso no quiere decir que este enamorado de mi,-susurre.

- Bella, cuando el se hizo mi novio ya estaba enamorado de ti y ni el se dio cuenta, no hacia mas que hablar de ti, de decir lo lista y agradable que eras, siempre quedaba contigo, tenia mas tiempo para ti que para mi, que era su novia, por eso fue que me metía contigo tanto y te obligue a irte, porque sentía que me estabas reemplazando, además de que tenias todo lo que yo quería, un padre que te adora, todo el mundo te quiere, nadie piensa nada malo de ti..-sollozo-sentía envidia de ti.

- Jessica, yo no quería ni quiero reemplazar a nadie, soy como soy, ni me hago la buena ni la simpática, simplemente soy o misma. Toda mi vida me sentí inferior a los demás, en Phoenix mis compañeros siempre se metían conmigo porque era fea, por eso fue que quise venir a Forks para junto mi padre, para ver si conocía gente buena, que no me criticara por el físico, aquí conocí la mejor gente, me enamore, hice amigos de verdad, pero estabas tu, que siempre me recordabas quien era, y me recordabas a la gente de Phoenix.

- Tu no eras fea,-sonrío-siempre fuiste hermosa, podías tener aparatos, gafas e ir siempre con trenzas, pero pero eso solo eran complementos, por eso quise odiarte, porque llevaras lo que llevaras te veías linda, , lo tuyo siempre fue natural, y ahora mírate, sacaste los aparatos, las trenzas y te pusiste lentillas, y con eso solo hiciste ser mas hermosa.

- Que emotiva la escena,-sonrío Josh entrando al cuarto.- Ahora sois amigas?

- No te importa Josh, esto es conmigo, deja que ella se marche.

- Y que les diga a todos que fui yo el que te secuestre? No gracias. No os acomodéis demasiado, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, y Jessica, vete despidiéndote de este mundo, serán tus últimos días, ya no te necesito asíque…-dijo yéndose.

- me va a matar,-sollozo Jessica en mi hombro.

- Jess mírame,-le dije seriamente- nunca, óyeme bien, nunca dejare que te haga daño, no se como…pero saldremos de esta.

**Pov. Edward**

Todos estábamos desesperados, hacia 2 días que Bella y Jessica habían desaparecido, según las cámaras del aparcamiento ambas se habían adentrado al bosque, pero de ahí nunca salieron. Jessica no era mi persona favorita, pero no le deseaba ningún mal. Y Bella..tenia miedo de no volver a verla.

Todos en el pueblo las buscábamos, nos dividimos en grupos para buscarlas, las clases se habían suspendido, todos cooperaban, pero no había ni una pista de donde estaban, lo único que se había encontrado hasta ahora era un zapato de Jessica, señal de que no se fueron por su propio pie.

Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía morir, el padre de Jessica no dejaba de llorar, al igual que sus amigas, los padres de bella y nosotros su amigos. Todo el pueblo se sentía desvastado, aquí todos nos conocíamos, y mas o menos todos nos teníamos aprecio, asíque nos preocupábamos unos de otros..

- Edward, hay noticias,-dijo Alice entrando en mi dormitorio-averiguaron quien se las llevo, fue un tal Josh Corner.

- ¿y quien es ese?-le pregunte algo alterado.

- Por lo que me contó Reneé es un enfermero del hospital de Phoenix, donde operaron a Bella cuando se quiso sacar el aparato antes de tiempo. Parece ser que para poder sacarle sin peligro el aparato dental se tuvo que someter a una pequeña operación, ya que tenia la dentadura muy delicada y no se podía sacar así como así. Bueno, parece ser que este muchacho se intereso por bella desde el principio, la apoyo mucho. Cuando Bella salio del hospital se siguieron viendo, y aunque a Reneé y a Charlie no les gusto la idea, Bella empezó una relación con el. El tiene 22 años, Al principio todo iba bien, pero parece ser que el quiso tener relaciones con Bella, pero ella le confeso a su madre que no se sentía preparada, que además no lo amaba, que se había dado una oportunidad con el porque era muy bueno y carioso con ella y vio la oportunidad de olvidarte, pero no fue así, nunca pudo olvidarte, y cuando Josh quiso tener relaciones intimas con ella, se negó, le hizo ver que lo de ellos no podía ser, que ella estaba enamorada de otro y que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente como pensaba, se ve que a el no le sentó bien y juro que eso no quedaría así que algún día conseguiría que estuviera con el para siempre. Pero no le dieron importancia porque el nunca mas se acerco a Bella.

- Espérate..tengo unas dudas…¿Cómo saben que fue el?¿Cómo que Bella me quería olvidar?¿estaba enamorada de mi?

- Encontraron su coche abandonado a las afueras de Forks, por eso saben que fue el, y el resto hermanitos, eres bien tonto, Bella te ama desde que te conoce, todos lo sabían menos tu, siempre fuiste un ciego, ella aguanto que le contaras de tu relación con Jessica, nunca te critico tus decisiones ni nada, y todo porque aparte de ser su mejor amigo te amaba y te ama como nunca amo a nadie.

- Aun me ama?-pregunte con esperanzas.

- Hombre, no hablamos del tema, pero todos creemos que si, hasta sus padres lo dicen, que aunque quiso nunca pudo olvidarte.

- Si todos lo sabíais, ¿Por qué nunca me dijisteis nada?

- Edward, sinceramente, si te hubiéramos dicho lo mas seguro es que pusieras distancia y la hicieras sufrir, en ese momento estabas segurísimo de estar enamorado de Jessica, y si te hubiéramos dicho podrías distancia con Bella para no hacerla sufrir y eso seria peor, eso la haría sufrir, por eso todos callamos. Además, Bella no quería que te dijéramos, decía que tu solo la veías como tu mejor amiga, que nunca te podrías fijar en alguien como ella, aunque siempre pensamos que estaba equivocada, y así fue, aun estando con Jessica estabas enamorado de Bella y ni siquiera te diste cuenta hasta que ella se fue.

- fui un tonto verdad? No quise ver la verdad hasta que fue tarde.

- Pues si hermanito, pero no tienes que lamentarte ahora, en cuanto Bella y Jessica aparezcan podrás decirle lo que sientes,-me sonrío mi hermana Abrazándome.

Yo solo esperaba que así fuera, que ambas aparecieran y poder decirle a Bella lo que siento por ella.

**Pov. Jessica**

No sabia el tiempo que llevábamos encerradas, y tenia muchísimo miedo. Pero en este tiempo me había dado oportunidad de conocer a Bella, y como siempre supe ella era buena persona, yo simplemente le tenia envidia, le pedía perdón todos los días, ella me consolaba todos los días, me decía que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría que me pasara nada. Yo estaba sorprendida, aun a todo lo mal que me porte con ella, ella me cuidaba….no puedo negar que estoy muerta del miedo por estar secuestrada y saber que en cualquier momento este tal Josh de deshará de mi, pero esto me sirvió de mucho. Siempre quise hacer ver a la gente que era superior a ellos, que no le tenia miedo a nada, que era lo mas de lo mas por ser la hija del alcalde del pueblo, pero eso no es cierto, simplemente soy una adolescente asustada, que perdió a su madre de pequeña y su padre se la pasa trabajando, simplemente me dedique a hacerme la fuerte para que nadie viera lo débil que era y que me hicieran daño, pero se podría decir que abrí los ojos, no creo que por ser yo misma la gente me hiciera daño, tenia el caso de bella, en Phoenix la quisieron lastimar, aquí, yo quise lastimarla y ella siguió adelante con la cabeza en alto, era hora de seguir su ejemplo, perder el miedo y mostrarme al mundo tal y como soy.

**Me alegra mucho que hasta ahora os guste la historia, espero que siga siendo asi, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Bueno, os voy a explicar algunos puntos de vista que tengo.**

**Se que en la historia no le puse de genero Drama, se me paso, lo siento, pero si quereis lo pongo, esque para mi todo romance tiene algo de drama por mu minimo que sea. Le meti el drama, porque como veis en este capitulo Jessica le abre los ojos a Bella respecto a los Sentimiento de Edward, Alice se los abre a Edward y Bella a Jessica. ¿Por qué lo hago? Bien, primero que todo tenia que ver una forma de que ambos supieran los sentimientos del otro, hacerlo de forma directa no me parecia, seria demasiado facil y si hubiera querido los hubiera juntado desde el primer capitulo asi quitaria la gracia. Y lo de Jessica lo hago porque para mi forma de ver en los libros nunca dijeron que fuera realmente mala, si que es celosa, cela todo lo que tienen los demas, es interesada, pero de ahí a ser realmente mala es diferente, por eso queria que en mi historia no fuera durante toda la historia la mala malisima.**

**Espero que os valgan mis explicaciones y espero que os siga gustando la historia.**


	6. Amigos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio.

Para agradeceros vuestro apoyo y comentarios, ya os subo el 5º capitulo, asíque este es el 2º que subo hoy. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**5. Amigos**

Edward: Los amigos son aquellos con los que puedes contar

Alice: Aquellos que te siguen a donde vayas

Jasper: Los que te apoyan en tus problemas

Rose: Los que te ayudan a que te sientas mejor

Emmett: los que te animan en el dolor

Jake: los que están en las buenas en las malas

Leah: Los que te dicen que no todo esta perdido cuando sientes todo lo contrario

Ben: Los que te dicen que todo ira a mejor

Angi: Un amigo es la luz que te guía en el camino

Jessica: Un amigo es alguien que te acompaña aunque tu no lo pidas

Carlisle y Esme: Un amigo es el que te da la fe para seguir codo a codo en la vida

Reneé y Charlie: Un amigo es el que te empuja a buscar la salida

Cuando sientes que perdiste un amigo te sientes devastado, sientes que te quedaste sin tu mitad mas querida, no puedes evitar llorar y sufrir pensando en lo que fue y en lo que pudo ser. Yo, Jessica Stanley nunca supe lo que era el significado de la amistad, hasta que alguien como Bella Swan me demostró que la amistad es ayudarse unos a otros, es protegerse, quererse y apoyarse tal y como somos, yo nunca considere amigo a nadie, pero estaba equivocada, puedo decir que Leah es una verdadera amiga, nunca la tome en cuenta realmente, pero aun así ella siempre me apoyo, me intento aconsejar y nunca me abandono, de esto me di cuenta gracias a Bella Swan, ella se comporto como una amiga sin que yo lo mereciera, me consoló y me protegió en el tiempo que duro el secuestro, gracias a ella no estoy muerta, por eso le estaré agradecida eternamente y la llevare en mi corazón.

**Pov. Bella.**

**Flashback**

No sabia el tiempo que llevábamos encerradas, pero según mis cálculos creo que eran unos 4 días. Jessica cada día estaba mas débil, el imbecil de Josh no la dejaba comer, decía que como se iba a deshacer de ella no necesitaba alimentarla. Para apoyarla yo me negué a comer y también me sentía algo débil, pero tenia que aguantar, por mis padres, mis amigos y por Jessica, ella me necesitaba, se que nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, pero en estos días que aprendí a entender su forma de ser, aprendí a considerarla mi amiga, ella no es mala persona, si caprichosa celosa, pero no mala. Yo le prometí que la protegería y así lo are, no permitiré que Josh le haga daño.

- Buenos días muchachas,-sonrió Josh entrando al cuarto- es hora de movernos, tenemos un largo viaje por delante, bella , querida, dentro de poco seremos tu y yo solos, entonces si serás mía completamente. Dejare que Jessica te haga un poco mas de compañía, pero en el camino me tendré que deshacer de ella.

Josh cogio a Jessica apuntándola con un arma y la hizo salir del cuarto, al rato me vino a buscar a mi y me guio a una furgoneta que estaba en la entrada de la casita donde estábamos, parecía que seguíamos en el bosque, pero no reconocía esta zona, solo pude fijarme que había un camino a la derecha de la casa, lo suficientemente ancho para la furgoneta. Josh me ato los pies y las manos y me subió en la parte delantera junto a Jessica. Me fije que las ventanillas eran polarizadas, entonces desde afuera no se veía el interior. Josh subió quedando yo en el medio. Arranco el coche y se dirigió por el camino. Ninguno hablaba. Así estuvimos por un largo rato, fuera solo se veían carreteras desiertas, era como si estuviéramos por carreteras secundarias. No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté vi que habíamos parado y Josh no estaba, quise hablarle a Jessica pero note que ambas estábamos amordazadas. Empecé a mirar la cabina de la furgoneta donde estábamos, mientras también veía que Josh no viniera, parecía que estábamos en medio de una carretera desierta. Mire al suelo vi un pequeño clavo. Sin pensarlo me fui arrastrando por el sillón hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, casi ni podía moverme, vi a Jessica mirándome con miedo, no hice caso y me puse de espaldas al suelo, me sentía asfixiada, entre el suelo y el asiento no había espacio, quede atrapada y no podía moverme mas, para colmo me estorbaban los pies de Jess. Tantee con las manos bajo mi espalda y encontré el clavo, como pude lo deslice en la cinturilla de mi pantalón justo cuando se abría la puerta.

- Intentando escapar Bella?-dijo Josh sonriéndome- es inútil cariño atada y amordazada es imposible que consigas tan siquiera abrir la puerta, mírate, seguro intentaste ponerte en pie y te has caído,-río-ven, te ayudare a sentarte.

Cuando estuve sentada otra vez Josh me quito la mordaza y a Jessica también.

- Porque haces esto Josh?-le pregunte tristemente

- Porque te quiero para mi, porque sino?-sonrío antes de seguir conduciendo. La carretera estaba rodeada de árboles, como tenia las manos atadas a la espalda me fue fácil coger el clavo en los dedos, con paciencia y haciéndome daño conseguí romper la cinta aislante con la que me había atado las manos,(la cinta aislante es como el celo de embalaje, no se si sabéis cual digo), ni Josh ni Jess se habían dado cuenta de mis movimientos, ahora era cuestión de rogar al cielo para que pasara algún coche por esta carretera ser lo suficientemente rápida para empujar a Jessica fuera de la furgoneta, por lo menos podría salvarse ella. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que vi por el espejo retrovisor que a lo lejos venia un coche. Sin pararme a pensar me acerque y abrace a Jessica por la cintura, ella se sorprendió.

- Que emotiva estas bella, pero aprovecha a estar abrazada a tu amiga que dentro de poco no la tendremos con nosotros.-se burlo Josh.

- Diles a todos que los quiero y dile a Edward que siempre lo ame y que lo amo, que mis últimos pensamientos irán para el,-le susurre a Jess al tiempo que abrí la puerta que estaba detrás de ella y la empuje fuera de la furgoneta, Josh reacciono maldiciendo y agarrandome del pelo sin dejar de conducir, también el había visto el coche que ya teníamos cerca nuestra. Solo pude rezar para no haber lastimado demasiado a Jessica, era la única manera.

- Serás Zorra, teníamos que deshacernos de ella no dejarla libre…bueno…supongo que estamos lo bastante lejos de vuestro querido pueblucho, cuando consiga avisar ya estaremos lejos y no nos encontraran.

- Te equivocas, le dije mirándolo, yo no voy a ningún sitio contigo, aquí nos quedamos,-le grite agarrando con todas mis fuerzas el volante, pise el pie que el tenia en el acelerador con los míos, que seguían atados, nos salimos de la carretera a mucha velocidad, la furgoneta volcó y empezó a rodar por una rampa que había donde nos salimos, sentí que golpeamos y frenamos contra algo y al momento lo vi todo negro.

**Fin Flashback.**

No se cuanto tiempo llevo sumida en la oscuridad, casi todo el rato oigo a los muchachos, mi familia y Jessica hablarme, llorar. Escuchaba a los médicos hablar..mas de una vez intente abrir los ojos, hablarles, decirles que estaba bien, pero n podía, no tenia fuerzas, solo me funcionaban los oídos. Por lo que oí a los médicos estaba en coma, parece ser que había llegado al hospital casi muerta, había perdido mucha sangre en el accidente, pero consiguieron estabilizarme, seguía viva pero en coma, no sabían cuando despertaría, no sabían si despertaría algún día, parecía ser que aunque estaba estabilizada aun podía recaer no despertar mas del coma. Yo no lo creía, porque sino fuera a despertar nunca no los oiría, o si?

Me dolía no poder decirles que estaba bien, a Carlisle, Esme, Mis padres, mis amigos…todos mis amigos, porque eso me demostraban al estar a mi lado, eso me demostraban con sus palabras y cariño, y incluso Jessica y Leah, a Jessica a Leah las tengo escuchado llorar igual que a los demás, Leah me estaba agradecida por haber salvado a su mejor amiga, y Jessica me agradecía por no haberle dado la espalda y haberla dejado a su suerte aun a todo lo mal que se porto conmigo. Me gustaría poderle decir que siempre contaría conmigo, que era su amiga. Me gustaría poder decirles a todos que los quiero, que son los mejores amigos del mundo, y a Edward que deje de llorar, que lo amo y que siempre lo amare.

No se el tiempo que siga en la oscuridad, pero se que no estaré sola, mis amigos estarán conmigo.

**¿Me quedo bien?**


	7. Regreso

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio

**6. Regreso**

**Pov. Bella**

Había despertado hacia un mes, pero aun no Abia visto a nadie, solo a los médicos y a mis padres. El mismo día que desperté me tuvieron que trasladar a Washington. No se habían dado cuenta que tenia las piernas dañadas, me desperté y no pude caminar. Había estado 6 meses en coma, y cuando por fin desperté y quise levantarme de la cama no pude, mis piernas no respondían. Según los médicos no estaba paralítica, se veía que por el accidente había dañado las pierna y el haber estado en como no ayudaba, la única opción era trasladarme a Washington y operarme, y así lo hicimos, con mis padres nos fuimos a Washington sin avisar a nadie, simplemente mi madre hablo al colegio y a Carlisle y Esme para avisarlos. Mi madre prometió que me verían nada mas volviera. Y aquí estoy, en el aparcamiento del instituto, aun no camino al 100% pero camino, con cuidado y agotándome, pero lo hago, hace dos semanas que deje las muletas, los médicos ya me habían avisado que la recuperación total tardaría un poco, pero yo ponía todo de mi.

Sentí sonar la alarma del cambio de clase, espere un rato y entre cuando los pasillos volvían a estar vacíos. Me dirigí al salón de actos, sabía que mis amigos estarían en la clase de Canto y Baile. Sabía que los iba a interrumpir en un momento importante, andaban con los exámenes de fin de curso, exámenes que yo también tenia que hacer, pero no aguantaba un minuto mas sin verlos a todos, sin ver a Edward, había hablado con ellos en un par de ocasiones por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo.

Disimuladamente me asome a la puerta y vi que estaba bailando mi grupo, o eso intentaban, no se les veía con mucho animo.

Entre lentamente y me quede parada, solo mirando, nadie se había fijado en mi.

- ¿A eso le llamáis bailar?-dije en voz alta sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron parados y me miraron, nadie se movió, estaban como paralizados.

- Vaya, veo que no soy bien recibida,-dije haciendo que me giraba.

- bella,-chillo Alice corriendo hacia mi seguida de mis demás amigos, todos me abrazaron y me dieron besos, me hacían preguntas pero no entendía nada, todos hablaban a la vez. Cuando me dejaron respirar vi a Jessica mirándome con una sonrisa un poco alejada.

- Jess,-le dije acercándome y abrazándola.- ¿estas bien?

- Gracias a ti si Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?-sonrío sollozando.

- No llores Jess, estoy bien, estoy recuperándome completamente.

- Me alegro,-sonrío dándome un beso en la mejilla-creo que alguien esta ansioso por que le prestes atención,-sonrío mirando detrás de mi.

Me gire y a unos 10 pasos estaba Edward, note que todos se callaban, pero yo no hice caso, solo podía ver a Edward, el me sonrío de lado, con esa sonrisa que tanto me fascina, en ese momento no me importo el dolor ni nada, corría a el, pegue un pequeño brinco y lo abrace enroscando mis piernas en su cintura, sin pensarlo lo bese en los labios, beso que profundice al momento porque el me respondía. Cuando fue necesario respirar nos separamos lentamente dejando nuestras frentes juntas y sonriendo ambos.

- Deseaba esto desde hace mucho,-le sonreí.

- Te amo Bella, y te eche mucho de menos,-me susurro mirándome a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, y también te extrañe,-le sonreí antes de que me besara otra vez.

- Creo que estábamos con una clase no?-sonrío el Señor Burton,- Bienvenida Bella,-me abrazo cuando Edward me dejo en el suelo.

- Gracias Seor Burton.-le sonreí.- Supongo que el director lo puso al día de mi situación.

- Situación?-dijo Rose a mi lado.

- Si,-dijo el Señor Burton.- Bella tendrá..-no termino cuando me agarro porque me fallaron las piernas, demasiado esfuerzo había echo, me acerco a una silla y me ayudo a sentarme.

- Estas bien?-me pregunto Edward poniéndose a mi altura.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, creo que hice demasiado esfuerzo en poco tiempo.

- Pero no estas recuperada del todo?-pregunto Emmett algo serio.

- No, la recuperación es lenta,-solloce, esto me agobiaba demasiado-puedo andar, bailar, hacer deporte, pero poco a poco, sin forzarme, no puedo hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos, cada día mejoro pero sigo con dolores y a veces las piernas me fallan, sobre todo cuando me agoto o hago movimientos bruscos.

- Eso les intentaba decir, Bella podrá unirse otra vez a la clase de Baile o Canto, pero no podrá dar el 100% de si.-dijo el Señor Burton.

Después de mucho hablar con mis amigos, el señor Burton los dejo salir antes de clase, como era la ultima del día acompañe a Edward a su taquilla, dejo sus cosas y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento, donde nos esperaban el resto. Iríamos hasta casa de Edward y Alice a ver a sus padres, Alice se llevaría mi coche y yo iría con Edward en su Volvo. Durante todo el camino el no dejo de sonreírme, y en todo momento tuvo mi mano agarrada por la suya, incluso de vez en cuando me besaba la mano haciéndome sonrojar.

Por fin había regresado a casa, y aunque Josh no había aparecido desde el accidente no me preocupaba, esta vez nada ni nadie me alejaría de mi hogar.

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que os gustara este nuevo capitulo.**

**Queria deciros que solo faltan 3 o 4 capitulos para el final.**


	8. Recuperacion

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio

**7. Recuperación**

Faltaban un par de semanas para terminar el ultimo curso, según los médicos estaba tardando mas de lo normal en recuperarme completamente, pero yo no me rendía.

Las cosas con Edward iban bien, con Jessica y el resto también, ya no se metían con nadie, hablaban con todo el mundo, se comportaban.

Yo, aunque no me rindiera andaba algo deprimida, intentaba no rendirme, pero no sabia cuanto aguantaría así. Mis amigos me apoyaban y me animaban a seguir, odiaba tener que hacerles ir despacio en los ensayos para poder seguirlos.

Me encontraba sola en el salón de actos ensayando, quería mejorar antes del examen final de Canto y baile, ya habíamos tenido 2, pero aun faltaba el final y no quería que mis compañeros bajaran el nivel por mi culpa. Llevaba horas ensayando, el baile me salía perfecto, pero seguía siendo lenta, si apuraba un poco el ritmo me dolían las piernas, en una de esas me caí de rodillas y empecé a sollozar, cuando note unos brazos que conocía muy bien abrazándome.

- Amor, no tienes que forzarte tanto,-me susurro Edward besándome la mejilla.

- Estoy harta Edward, quiero poder moverme con libertad, no quiero que suspendáis la asignatura por mi culpa.-solloce.

- Hagamos una cosa,-sonrío poniéndome en pie-según los médicos el dolor parece ser psicológico, es decir que realmente no hay tal dolor, solo que es un miedo que tienes y por eso aparece, evita pensar en el y no te dolerá,-sonrío.

- No es fácil,-bufe.

- Solo intenta esto, mientras bailas cantas piensa en algo bonito, algo que te haga feliz, inténtalo porfa,-sonrío poniendo música.

Empecé a cantar acordándome de cuando conocí a los muchachos y a Edward, lo bien que lo pasábamos en mis primeros meses aquí, me acorde de cuando nos juntábamos para ensayar divertirnos, cuando dormía en casa de Alice y hablábamos de su hermano y su novio, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba bailando norma, como si nunca hubiera tenido un accidente, pero cante victoria demasiado rápido, al pensar en que lo estaba consiguiendo me empezaron a doler las piernas y tuve que detenerme.

- Ves amor, los médicos tienen razón, lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta que pensaste en el dolor.

Edward tenia razón, apartir de ahora me tenia que centrar en no pensar en el dolor ni en nada que se le parezca.

Los días pasaban y yo iba mejorando, por fin me sentía preparada para recuperarme completamente.

Llego el día del examen y mis compañeros se sorprendieron de que por fin pude seguirles el ritmos, aprobamos y terminamos la escuela.

Llego el verano y con ello las vacaciones. Con mis amigos Edward nos veíamos todos los días. Pero todos los días a eso de las 7 de la tarde me disculpaba y me iba. No podía decirles en que andaba, mis padres tampoco lo sabían, si alguien lo supiera intentarían impedírmelo diciendo que no era necesario, pero yo se que si que lo es.

Al final del verano por fin estaba recuperada al 100%. Me dirigía en coche a la cafetería del pueblo, habíamos quedado ahí para comer todos juntos. Cuando llegue estaban todos, incluso Leah y Jess, pero no estaba Edward por ningún lado. Nos pusimos a hablar mientras esperábamos a que llegara.

- Bella,-se escucho a alguien llamando por un megáfono.- Mira a quien tengo conmigo….

No podía ser, esa voz….

Todos miramos hacia la ventana, y ahí estaba Josh, apuntando con una pistola a Edward y un megáfono en la otra mano..todos nos quedamos paralizados, esto no podía estar pasando, cuando por fin estaba recuperada ahora volvía este estúpido, pero ahora si que se iba a acabar, le iba a demostrar que nunca debió meterse con Isabella Swan ni con nadie a quien ella quisiera, estaba lista para plantarle cara.

**Se que es corto, pero enseguida subo el siguiente. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ya queda poco para que termine**


	9. Adios Josh, Adios Verano

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio

**8. Adiós Josh, Adiós verano**

Todos seguían paralizados, lentamente me puse en pie y me saque la chaqueta del chándal que llevaba puesta, me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta. Mis amigos y el resto de la gente que había en el bar se me quedaron mirando raro, supongo que se les hacia raro que en esa situación yo estuviera tan tranquila, pero sabia lo que hacia. Lentamente me dirigí a la puerta y salí, todo el bar me había seguido, pero yo les hice una señal para que se quedaran dentro.

- Hola mi amor,-sonrío Josh-pensabas que no me enteraría que me estabas engañando?

- Yo no engañe a nadie Josh, yo no soy nada tuyo,-le respondí tranquila.

- Eres mía Bella, sabes que solo conmigo puedes estar.

- Si crees que es así deja a Edward y llévame a mi, me iré contigo, nadie intentara evitarlo..-en ese momento se escucho la sirena del coche patrulla de mi padre, bajo del coche con el arma en la mano.- no te metas papa, me iré con el…no quiero que nadie dispare ni que nadie intente hacer una tontería,-le sonreí acercándome a Josh.

- No lo hagas Bella,-dijeron al mismo tiempo todos mis amigos.

- Esto no puede seguir así,-les dije en voz alta,-esto es entre Josh y yo y no quiero que nadie intente nada.

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca Josh me agarro del pelo y le dio un empujón a Edward tirándolo al suelo un poco lejos de nosotros, vi que Emmett y Jasper lo ayudaban y lo acercaban a la entrada del bar.

- Mi amor, no lo hagas,-me dijo en voz alta.

- Tengo que hacerlo Edward.-le sonreí tristemente, realmente no me gustaba lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario, Josh no podía seguir en libertad.

- Vamos mi amor, es hora de que te despidas…-sonrío Josh besándome la mejilla.

- Tienes razón..Adiós….Josh…-dije en voz alta dándole un codazo y apartándome de el.

- No lo hagas difícil Bella, en cualquier momento te puedo pegar un tiro..-vi que mi padre le apuntaba con el arma, le hice una señal para que bajara el arma.

- Tienes razón, tendré que solucionar lo del arma…- el empezó a reír cuando di un salto, girando al mismo tiempo y dándole una patada en la mano, el arma salio volando.

Cuando Josh reacciono se abalanzo contra mi, pero yo lo esquive y le hice una llave haciéndolo caer al suelo, le puse un pie en el cuello y le hice un gesto para que se acercara mi padre.

- Todo tuyo papa..-le sonreí besándolo en la mejilla.

Rápidamente me acerque a Edward y lo abrace.

- Estas bien cariño?-le pregunte observándolo.

- Si..-me sonrío..-pero no sabia que tenia de novia a la reencarnación de Karate Kid.

- Muy gracioso Edward,-le bufe.

- Bella,-pregunto mi padre acercándose-nunca mas te arriesgues tanto, pensé que esta vez te iba a perder, además, de cuando acá sabes pelear?

- Estuve tomando clases,-susurre, pero todos me escucharon.

- ¿Cómo?-pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

- Sabia que Josh cualquier día volvería a intentarlo, tenia que estar preparada, y como sabia que no os iba a parecer bien, que ibais a decir que no era necesario, pues lo hice a escondidas.

Después de prometerle que no lo volvería a hacer mi padre se fue tranquilo.

Desde ese día todo mejoro y se tranquilizo la vida en el pueblo.

Aprovechamos las ultimas semanas del verano para estar todos juntos, pronto nos iríamos a la universidad no todos nos iríamos a la misma.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y yo decidimos irnos a Washington, a todos nos habían aceptado. Edward estudiaría medicina, Alice y Rose diseño, Jasper Psicología, Emmett empresariales y yo literatura.

Jessica, Jake, Leah y Mike se irían a Londres, los 4 habían decidido estudias música, querían formar un grupo y hacerse famosos.

Angi y Ben se irían a Arizona, ambos querían estudiar Turismo.

El ultimo día de verano nos reunimos todos en la playa para despedirnos.

Hicimos una fogata y todos nos sentamos alrededor en parejas, por fin Jessica había aceptado a Mike y Rose y Emmett nos habían confesado que eran pareja.

- Voy a echar de menos esto,-susurro Jake.

- Yo también,-susurre-pero seguiremos en contacto no?

- Pues claro,-sonrío Jess-vosotros me aceptasteis, me perdonasteis, asíque por nada del mundo perdería contacto con mis nuevos amigos,-sonrío algo avergonzada.

- Siempre estaremos juntos, por muy lejos que estemos,-sonrío Angi.

- Siempre, -sonreímos todos a la vez.

Porque si, podíamos ser diferentes, podíamos habernos llevado mal con algunos, pero a la hora de la verdad todos éramos amigos, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

**Este es el penultimo capitulo, espero que os guste. Mañana subire el ultimo.**


	10. Epilogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La idea de la historia la saque de Patito feo, una serie juvenil de Cris morena, pero la historia en si no tiene nada que ver, simplemente la idea de los grupos, y lo de que bella era feilla y ahora es guapa, y lo de la clase de canto y baile, el resto es mio

**9. Epilogo**

No podía creer como pasaba el tiempo, ya habían pasado 10 años, en estos 10 años pasaron muchas cosas.

Alice y Jasper estaban casados desde hacia 7 años, fueron los primeros en tomar la decisión, tienen una niña preciosas llamada Jane. Alice Trabaja de editora en la mejor revista de moda del mundo, Jasper es un famoso Psicólogo. Viven aquí, en Seattle.

Rose y Emmett llevan casados 5 años, Rose esta embarazada de su primer hijo, trabaja de Diseñadora y es de las mejores, Emmett abrió su propia empresa de automoción y tiene sedes por todo el viven en Seattle

Angi y Ben, también se casaron, aun no tienen hijos, pero son felices, entre ambos habían conseguido abrir una empresa dedicada totalmente al turismo. Seguían viviendo en Arizona, pero de vez en cuando venían a vernos y nosotros a ellos.

Jessica y Mike, no siguen juntos, pero son buenos amigos, Ella se caso con el dueño de la disquera que los promociona, porque si, Jessica, Mike, Jake y Leah formaban un grupo y eran famosos. Mike, se había casado con una de las bailarinas, una muchacha muy maja llamada Heidi. Jake y Leah se casaron hace 2 años después de dar muchas vueltas, y al igual Rose, van a tener su primer hijo.

Edward y yo, que decir, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, soy escritora, ya tengo 6 libros publicados, Edward es un reconocido Cardiólogo, tenemos 2 hijos fabulosos, Rennesme Carlie de 2 años y Anthony de 4 años, y estamos a la espera de otro nene, bueno, a la espera, de echo ahora mismo estoy en el hospital, esto por dar a luz, se que mis amigos están afuera esperando para conocer al nuevo Cullen, y mi adorado esposo esta conmigo, agarrandome la mano.

**Pov. Charlie**

Estoy tan nervioso como la primera vez que mi adorada niña dio a luz, no puedo creer como pasa el tiempo, en 10 años que Edward y mi nena empezaron una relación, ya me han hecho abuelo por partida doble, y ahora viene el 3. Al principio, con Ness pensé que era demasiado joven para ser abuelo, pero fue verla y quedarme tonto, nunca había visto una bebe tan bonita, y era mi nieta. Con Reneé estamos felices de tener una familia tan grande, porque para nosotros todos los Cullen son nuestra familia, incluso Jake, Leah, Mike, Jessica, Angi y Ben, son como de la familia. Cada vez que hay algún acontecimiento familiar nos reunimos todos, como en este momento, cada uno dejo su ocupación para venir a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

- Os presento a Garret Cullen..-sonrío Edward acercándose a nosotros feliz.

Todos nos acercamos a darle la bienvenida al niño, era precioso al igual que sus padres y hermanos.

Sin poderlo evitar eche un vistazo a todos los muchachos, estaba orgulloso de mis niños de Forks, muchachos a los que vi crecer, muchachos que aun con sus diferencias se apoyaron, se hicieron amigos, supieron perdonar, como cuando perdonaron a Jessica, supieron mirar en el interior de las personas que los rodean, porque es cierto lo que dicen, la belleza esta en el interior, no solo en el exterior, y estos muchachos lo saben mejor que nadie.

**FIN**

**¿Y?¿Qué tal me quedo? Siento mucho que se haya terminado tan pronto, pero a mi me gusta así.**

**Os tengo que hacer una consulta, subí un capitulo de la historia de casi Ángeles pero con los personajes de crepúsculo, pero voy a eliminarla, porque se me ocurrió que podía hacer una mezcla de las 3 primeras temporadas pero a mi manera, es decir, a los que conocéis casi Ángeles sabéis que hay viajes en el tiempo, poderes y cosas así, pues bien, yo quiero hacer una historia basada en las 3 primeras temporada, pero sin viajes en el tiempo ni poderes, simplemente usar algunas de las historias de amor de la novela y algunas escenas, y parte de la trama, pero no toda. Por ejemplo, el malo seria el tío de Edward o algo así, y mi historia se basaría en todo lo que tienen que pasar los muchachos por culpa de la codicia de ese hombre. ¿Qué os parece? No habría magia, pero en una parte de la historia aparecería un fantasma para ayudarlos. ¿Os gusta mi idea? Decirme algo porfa, ya sean buenas opiniones o malas. Gracias por leerme**


End file.
